


Unspoken

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150 prompts, Drabble, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Unrequited Love, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 25. “I never thought this would happen.”After the events of La Iglesia Stiles and Scott have a moment to themselves, in which Stiles mourns the loss of a certain werewolf.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize the end of 4x12 _Smoke & Mirrors _ is supposed to be at daybreak, but I like the idea of it at sunset. So...
> 
> Number 25: “I never thought this would happen.”
> 
> Sterek heartbreak.

Stiles hadn’t said anything. He’d been silent watching them drive away. He’d stared at the dusty road for minutes after the car was out of sight. Scott had tried to pull him away, but he just shook his head and pulled out of the grip on his shoulder. They all left him alone to stare out into the setting sun.

The rest of them sat in the van, in their own levels of disbelief and discussion, until Stiles climbed into the passenger seat, buckled his seatbelt and flipped on the radio. He stared at nothing out the window and they all gave him the space to breathe.

In the hours’ drive back, night grew darker along the highways. Scott’s eyes burned with lack of sleep and he tried to suppress a yawn. Stiles looked over, eyes as bloodshot as Scott’s, but he jerked his head to the side and Scott nodded. He pulled over, glancing back at Malia, Kira and Liam all fast asleep in the transport of the van, Peter knocked out cold on the floor, bound and drugged peaceful.

Scott and Stiles both jumped out, closing the doors quietly. Scott had left the engine running, but flipped off the headlights. They both paused at the front of the vehicle, leaning back and staring at the sky. Scott waited patiently as Stiles sighed softly.

Scott listened to the rapid heartbeat beside him, scenting the air and detecting the boy’s distress and pain. Stiles shivered slightly and had balled his fists into his pockets, eyes glued to the nothing of space.

“I never thought this would happen.” Stiles whispered, low and gravelly. Scott turned his head toward his friend, but remained silent. “Everything,” he answered weakly. “All the shit we’ve dealt with, everything we’ve been through… I thought after today…”

Scott knew there was more Stiles wanted to say, so he simply nodded quietly, turning back to the stars in an unhurried movement. He could hear the shaky breath and smell the salty tears that stung at Stiles’ eyes. He heard his best friend swallow tightly and ignored the quiver in his voice when he spoke.

“He’s not coming back this time.” Stiles didn’t need to elaborate. Scott knew. Everyone knew. And now Stiles was doing what he always did, giving his everything to be okay, even though Scott could practically feel the hole in his brother’s chest.

Scott scooted over a few inches and rested his shoulder against Stiles’. Stiles sniffled and ground his teeth, a few tears slipping silently, cutting through the grime caked to his cheeks.

“I’m gonna miss that asshole.” He grumbled, dragging a fist over his eyes and subtly sinking into Scott’s body heat.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, draping an arm over Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him close. He wanted to tell him it would be okay, to tell him this was for the best, that Derek was so much better off now, would be doing what he needed to do, would finally have a chance at a fulfilling life. He wanted to reassure the broken man beside him, but knew nothing he could say would ever stitch together the painful hole left by love lost. “Yeah.” He repeated softly, holding Stiles close as he quietly cried to himself in the safety of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes small moments are enough. <3
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
